sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The New Order (Civilization 5 fan-civ.)
The New Order represent a civilization in vanilla Civilization V. *'Musical Theme:' Peace theme: Tribute to Evil - Emperor: Battle for Dune, War theme: Invasion (Call of Duty, Hans Zimmer.) *'Music Set:' Eurishian (European) *'Architecture:' Eurishian (European) *'Spy Names:' Riker, Shrall, Soprex, Trotsky, Salavaris, Grau. *'Preferred Religion:' Confucianism or Taoism (Presumed to be Atheist though) *'Preferred Ideology:' Autocracy Strategy: Much like it's older mother state, the Order is one of the best for going for a domination victory with their two powerful Information Era units, (one of which replaces a rather useless marine unit for something actually worthwhile to produce.) Their Raven 620 acts as a far supperior version of the Raven 310 that the Moebian civilization gets with even more defense against Anti Air units! Their secondary unique unit, the Psychic Guardian forgoes it's amphibious promotion for the rather cheap "subjugate" promotion, thus making where any infantry unit has a %50 percent chance of being 'recruited' into the Order and thus joining the order player's side upon defeat. The Order's UA makes spies far more successful and thus allow espionauge to be something your opponent should take into extra consideration when fighting a Order opponent in both peace and wartime.Combining this unique ability with the Autocracy tenet 'Industrial Espionage' and building an International Intelligence Agency means Order spies are really a nuisance to your enemy's tech advantage! Music: Order 'Peace' Theme: Order War Theme: History(Civ): (Coming Soon) Leader Portion line below: ---- Grief (Civ5 leader) Leader History: Griefan Bradanska was born on January 3rd, 3218 and was the biological son of Ivan Bradanska, leader of the Moebian Federation before his son't ascension to power following his father's demise in battle. In-game: Grief is the leader of the 'New Order' civilization. He is seen in the dark city of Siag, (quite possibly giant sized due to his super powers.) Capital: Siag, Moebius Unique Unit: Raven 620 gunship, Psychic Guardians Unique Building: None Unique Ability: Moebian 'Resourcefulness'. Fictional Voice Actor: Jack Black. AI Traits Personality and Behavior Grief is undoubtedly one of the most bold and aggressive leaders to deal with. While he is ironically one who's rather easy going to make friends with, and almost never denounces a warmonger or denounce anyone for that manner, he is rather gun ho about entering into long and costly conflict, even to the point of nuclear exchange. While he's rather easy going to accepting peace, (provided he has a good deal in his mindset at least from it), Grief is one who is likely to use espionauge and back stab you as well. Grief will most likely go for a domination victory, supplemented by an advancement in science by less trustworthy means. As a joke to his character, Grief likes to expand tall and wide, but more than likely he will try to expand tall. Grief loves to raise a massive army and a highly trained one at that. While he's rather lax on using nuclear weaponry, he may produce them as any other unit as well. Also watch your back for his spies. Grief will normally try to conquer city states as well as bully them, however he's also known for making friends with them and acting as 'big brother' in their defense. Grief can be summed up with one description: An easygoing warmonger. While he enjoys backstabbing people, he is also one who's willing to accept peace early in the war on his terms and almost never cares about the actions of a fellow warmonger. Leader Lines: Attacked: About fucking time, bring it motherfucker! Declares War: Hey, what can I say? We're Moebians. What? You expected us to be peaceful to you forever? Pfft! Defeated: Welp, this is it. My time is up, shit... Hate Hello: What are you doing here? Did my guards snoze off again? Hate Let's Hear It 01: Yeah, and? Hate Let's Hear It 02: Spit it out! Hate Let's Hear It 03: Keep talking Hate No 01: Ha ha ha, you're funny. Hate No 02: the fuck did you just say?!? Hate No 03: This is bullshit. Hate Yes 01: Yeah yeah, I like this idea. Hate Yes 02: Hm, I guess it will work. Hate Yes 03: Sure, now get out of my sight. Intro: Great and mighty baron of Moebius I look up at your massive stature! Following the tragic and untimely death of your father, Ivan, you led (To be continued) Neutral Hello: Sup Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Get to the point. Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Keep talking Neutral Let's Hear It 03: I'm listening Neutral No 01: What a clown, no! Neutral No 02: Nope, sorry. Neutral No 03: No chance pal. Neutral Yes 01: Sure Neutral Yes 02: Sounds good to me. Neutral Yes 03: Cool Peaceful: Peace already? Aw well, it's good for Moebius so I guess we can let this slide, for now at least. Request: Hey buddy, I got another sweat deal for ya!